Remember?
by Gotenks01013
Summary: From the Author of Love Hina: Valentine comes this touching OneSHot. Please give it a Read.


Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of me and for others to read. So please don't sue

**Remember?**

**(Outside Hinata House)**

It was a bright and sunny October afternoon where gentle autumn breezes blew with enough of a chill to remind folks that winter isn't that far off. Just outside the all-girls's dorm(with only one male occupant)we find Keitaro Urashima lying on the grass next to his study-mate and fellow Toudai Student Naru Narusegawa. Both revelled in the traquility that the outdoors seemed to bring on this particular day. The remaining residents were nowhere to be found—which was odd considering the normal hustle and bustle that accompanies a typical day around the massive building. Just as well, as this gave the landlord and his former tutor time to enjoy watching what few clouds there were in the otherwise clear sky pass by.

"Hey Keitaro, did you see that weird cloud pass us just now?"

"Um, which one?" he answered, not sure which of the few she meant.

Feining annoyance, Naru pointed at the one she meant.

"Baka! That one over there. The one that looks like a weird snake."

Keitaro found which one she meant and frowned.

"Looks more like one of Motoko's practice swords to me Naru. Lord knows I've learned to hate those things." he said with a shudder, it was no secret that Motoko Aoyama's favorite anti-pervert tools were her kendo sticks and swords. Chuckling at her friend's obvious discomfort Naru decided to chide him a little more.

"Come to think of it, that DOES look a bit like her bokken doesn't it?" She rolled her eyes in the landlord's direction and got her answer in the form of Keitaro's continued shuddering. Satisfied that she got the reaction she was looking for, she decided to let him off the hook.

"Hey, I was only kidding kidding. Ok?"

"Thanks for the scary image Naru." Both chuckled despite themselves. As the chuckling started to die down a bit certain memories decided to enter Naru's head. She figured to have a little fun with with her former student and test his own memories, to see if the- matched her own. For no particular reason, she sat up from her previous position and pulled her knees to her chest, Keitaro blindly followed suit as he was trying to figure out what his attractive friend was up too.

"Do you remember," her voice low as she started, "the day we first met?" She hugged her knees while resting her head on them, facing Keitaro. The other leaned back on his arms and rolled his eyes to Naru warily.

"Depends" He answered.

"On?" She asked, not expecting THAT as his response.

"Well," he started cautiously trying to phrase his answer , "Do you mean when we FIRST met as kids or..." he let the rest of his answer trail off as he feared she would get upset and knock him into low earth orbit again.

"Oh." she answered back, blushing, understanding why he left it that way. "Well, seeing as you answered it that way, I guess you remember BOTH times we first met. Um, you can still answer that if you want, I wont bite."

"No offense Naru, it's normally not your bite I worry about." Keitaro noticed the weak smile she gave in response, "But yea, I remember that day that Mu-Chan and I were playing in the sandbox when Granny Hina came over to us holding your hand. You were so quiet."

"Can you really blame me? I really didn't know anyone else but my parents and I was only two years old when they took me to Hinata House. You guys were my first real friends." She smiled, remembering that first day when the three of them played together. "Those were some good times weren't they?"

"Yea" Answered the landlord, smiling while looking up at the sky. "You were kind of shy too."

Again Naru chuckled at the memory, "Yea, I guess I was back then eh? Hey!"

"Yea?"

" About that OTHER time we first met?" she blushed again trying to forget the whole hot spring incident of a couple years ago. "What did you really think when you first found out that this building had nothing but attractive girls living in it,and that YOU got to live with them ,Hmmm?" She asked, leaning toward him playfully.

Keitaro started to sweat, if he answered that wrong he was going on a trip by air again, oddly enough he wondered if he had enough fair for the train ride back to Hinata House.

Naru noticing this ,again let him off the hook. " Look, seeing as I started this, I promise to keep my cool no matter what you say, deal?"

"Um, promise?"

Naru nodded as fast as SU normally does...which means pretty darn fast.

"Ok." Keitaro let out a breath then began to answer. "I had your typical male reaction." he looked at her cautiously.

"Which was?" she asked, honestly curious.

"I thought that I was the luckiest guy on the planet. I mean between you, Kitsune, and Motoko you guys are gorgeous." Again he looked making sure it was safe to go on, when Naru made no sudden moves he continued, " you have to understand Naru, I wasn't exactly popular with the girls in my prep school. Then to be near you guys everyday was like a dream come true."

True to her word, Naru didn't fault him for his answer "What about Shinobu and Su?" she asked.

The landlord scratched the back of his head as was his trademark, " Well, I mean, I always thought they were both kinda cute and all. But they were kids after all, so I just thought of them more like sisters."

"Heh, don't let Kanako or even Shinobu hear you say that now. Kanako still takes pride in being your only sister, blood related or not and Shinobu still has that crush on you. You also, have to admit, she's starting to fill out rather nicely too." Naru noticed how Keitaro started to blush at that last part and decided to tease him further.

" Also, Mr. Landlord, you can't tell me that you don't notice Su when there's a Red Moon out.."

"How can I not? I mean, she practically grows up in front of us everytime that happens. As for Shinobu, well..." he paused.

"Well what?" barks Naru, trying to get a rise out of her friend. Out of nowhere, she lauches herself at the landlord and gives him a noogy. "TELLME TELLME TELLME!"

"AcK! OK OK Knock it off!" Keitaro was relieved when Naru stopped, both feeling a little breathless after the encounter. After a few moments he was able to answer. "It's just, after all this time when she complains about not having any curves to speak of, she starts to have them...and um, in all the right places. Sheesh, she keeps this up she'll beat Mu-chan in the curves department."

Keitaro ducked, holding his head while waiting for the Naru Punch...that never came. A moment later he turned to his friend...only to find tears threatening to break free.

"N-Naru--?" he started.

"--Do you remember the first time we met Mu-Chan again as adults?" Interuppted Naru, cutting him off before he asked the obvious question.

Keitaro, choosing not to further upset Naru, decided to play along. "Yea. We met her on that boat. That's when we were on our little retreat cuz we failed the exams. Heh, who'd have thought that she was doing the same thing?" he scratched his head again at that thought. "Then we got stuck on that island only to find out we weren't REALLY stuck. Just on some stretch of beach in Okinawa that was near her home." He risked a glance at Naru who seemed to hug her knees to her chest even tighter suppressing her sadness.

"She gave both of us our first kiss ya know." she said matter-of-factly as if it was perfectly normal to mention being kissed by another girl.

If Keitaro was shocked at her statement, he decided not to show it.

"I know this is gonna sound ODD coming from me Keitaro," she paused, trying to get her bearings, "But i'm gonna treasure that moment." she sniffled. The landlord approaches her and puts his hand on her shoulder for support.

"It's gonna be ok Naru. You have to believe that."

"How?" She starts, no longer holding back her tears. "A-after tomorrow, everything changes. Don't you see that?" she stands up suddenly and walks away from her friend, but only a few steps away.

Keitaro follows suit and approaches her warily.

" Don't you think I know that Naru. I'm gonna BE there tomorrow. I HAVE too be, remember?" Keitaro states the last sentence almost in a whisper. " I didn't think you'd take it this bad. For that I am sorry." he starts to reach for her, but decides against it.

"Will you be able to come tomorrow? It'd mean a lot to Mutsumi if you did."

Keitaro could see Naru's body start to shake as her crying grew worse. " I don't think I can Keitaro. I'm sorry, GOD I am SO SORRY!" Naru ran,away from both Keitaro and Hinata House, not being able to take anymore.

"Naru WAIT!" yelled the landlord who started to go after her, but thought better of it and instead just watched his best friend, whose heart was breaking, run off into the woods. He almost didn't notice his Aunt Haruka approach him.

"I take it things didn't go as planned, nephew?"

Keitaro, still looking in the direction Naru took, merely answered. "No Haruka-San. Not at all."

Taking a drag of her cigarette, Haruka commented. "She'll get over it someday. She has too."

"How the hell do you get over the biggest shock of your life Aunt haruka?" at that moment he didn't care if she socked him for calling her AUNT. Haruka merely grunted.

"Look! She knew this day was coming just like the rest of us did."

"I know. That's what sucks about it." he sighed.

Keitaro was surprised when he felt a hand rest on his OWN shoulder in support. "C'mon nephew. Once tomorrow is over with, the hardest part will be over."

"O-Ok then. Let's go check on the others Haruka-San."

"That sounds like a good idea." She gently agreed. "I know a few girls and a hot spring turtle that can use some re-assurance about the near future as well. C'mon Keitaro, let's go." As they started back to Hinata House, Keitaro looked over his shoulder one last time then looked forward as both he and his aunt made their way back home.

**(The following day)**

Keitaro stood next to the door in front of the church while nervously looking at his watch. People were still coming in a few at a time and he nodded to those that he recognized. Most of his residents were there , except the one he was hoping would show. It was almost time for him to go in himself as he was central to that day's activities. Like his aunt the day prior, he didn't notice his adoptive sister approach him from inside.

"Oni-chan?" asked, Kanako gently. "I'm sorry to bother you, but it's time."

Keitaro slowly nodded and whispered, "I just thought she would show." The Urashima siblings started heading in. Kanako replied, " For once, I can't really blame her. I'm sure this came as a shock to her."

"I know Kanako-chan. I know."

Kanako took her seat in front, next to her fellow housemates and her Aunt. The next row behind them sat Haruka's husband Seta,his adopted daughter Sara, Doctor Hikari, Keitaro's friend's Haitani and Shirai and some others he didn't recognize while behind THEM sat friends and faculty from Tokyo University. On the other side sat the Otohime family, with invited family and friends from Okinawa behind them.

Surprisingly, Granny Hina herself sat next to Natsume Otohime, Mutsumi's Mom. To anyone else that would seem rather strange, but to those who knew both her and the Hinata crew, it seemed only natural. Keitaro looked at his charges one by one while each gave him words of encouragement before retreating to their own private thoughts. He noted with some sadness the only unoccupied seat next to his Aunt. Taking in a deep breath, he made his way up front and faced the crowd. The room became disturbingly silent that very instant. He momentarily glanced at his Grandmother who slowly nodded. _Here we go_. he thought. He was just about to start when the doors to the church were opened suddenly. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer who statrted to make her way toward the front and to Keitaro specifically. Everyone noticed the newcomer was holding something in front of her. Those in attendance that new her smiled.

Not daring to turn around as she felt hundreds of pairs of eyes looking at her, Naru nervously said. " I'm sorry if I missed anything Keitaro. I didn't want to be late and mess anything up."

Keitaro was delighted. Wiping the lone tear that threatened to appear he replied. " I'm just glad you made it. I'm sure Mu-Chan is glad too." Keitaro indicated the object Naru was holding.

"I-I just wanted to give this back. After all this time,do you think she'd mind?"

Keitaro held his jaw firm, happy tears were flowing.

"No. I don't think she'd mind at all." Keitaro motioned a few feet behind him. Naru carefully made her way to a large picture of Mutsumi, her sweet smile seemed to light up any room...even now. She regarded the picture, took a deep breath, and laid down the Liddo-Kun doll Mutsumi gave her all those years ago as kids happily playing together without a care in the world. She noted that a small pile of watermelons, her favorite fruit, was also situated next to her picture.

Naru smiled.

Just as carefully she made her way to the empty seat next to Haruka, but not before she whispered thank you to the landlord. More happy tears flowed amongst the Hinata residents as they knew exactly what Naru's gesture meant.

Once again, all eyes were focused on Keitaro. Who mysteriously had another visitor land on his shoulder.

"Ready Tama?"

"Myuh."

"Ok then."

Another breath and then--

"Hello everyone and thank you all for coming today. I'm sure Mutsumi would have really appreciated it. For those who do not know who I am, My name is Keitaro Urashima, and I was asked by the Otohime family to begin these proceedings by saying a few words about one of the gentlest souls I have ever had the priveldge of knowing. As you all know, Mutsumi was sadly taken from us a few days ago when her disease finally..."

As Keitaro continued, a teary-eyed Naru looked back at the picture and thought of her friend. _"I love you Mu-Chan and we'll miss you very much."_

Unbeknownst to everyone, a lone apparition standing near the door and holding a Liddo-Kun doll, was watching the proceedings as well. If one could here it, one would here it humming quite happily. Scanning the face of her beloved family and friends it said..

"I will miss you all as well Naru-Chan." She began floating upwards toward her final destiny.

" Ara Ara."

Author's Note: Hi all. Just figured i'd write this diddy that's been dying to come out for some time now. My only gripe is I don't really know how the Japanese handle deceased loved ones. So I used a catholic style church as a reference. I mean no offense to anyone with this. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it. Take care.


End file.
